Złoty trójkąt/II/07
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VII. DOKTÓR GERADEC. Klinika doktora Geradeca składała się z kilka pawilonów, z których każdy miał specyalne przeznaczenie. Główna willa zarezerwowana była na wielkie operacye. Tam też był gabinet doktora, do którego wprowadzono Szymona Diodokisa. Doktór był to mężczyzna dobiegający już sześćdziesiątki, ale rzeźki jeszcze zupełnie i dobrze zakonserwowany. W lewem jego oku tkwił monokl, który doktór miał zwyczaj poprawiać co chwila. Szymon z trudnością — bo zaledwie, że mógł mówić — wyjaśnił swój wypadek. Napadł go w nocy jakiś włóczęga, obrabował i zdusiwszy za gardło — zostawił półżywego na bruku. — Dlaczegóż pan dotychczas nie zawezwał lekarza? — zapytał doktór. Szymon nie odpowiedział nic. A lekarz dorzucił po chwili: — Ostatecznie jeśli pan żyje — to widocznie nic niebezpiecznego... Poprostu skurcz krtani, a temu zaradzimy z łatwością... Doktór Geradec wydał odpowiednie zlecenia swemu asystentowi. Do gardła pacyenta wprowadzono długą rurkę aluminiową. Po upływie pół godziny rurkę wyjęto. Doktór zbadał chorego, który zaczynał już swobodniej oddychać. — Już wszystko w porządku — rzekł lekarz — poszło to szybciej, aniżeli przypuszczałem... Niech pan teraz powróci do domu... Gdy pan wypocznie, dolegliwości ustąpią zupełnie... Szymon zapytał o wysokość honoraryum i zapłacił zaraz. Lekarz podprowadził pacyenta do drzwi, ale ten zatrzymał się w progu i rzekł: — Jestem przyjacielem pani Albouin. Doktór spojrzał na niego pytająco, jakby nie rozumiejąc, co znaczą te słowa? Szymon ciągnął dalej: — To nazwisko nic panu nie mówi? Jeżeli jednak dodam, że pod tem nazwiskiem ukrywa się pani Mosgranem — to nie wątpię, że dojdziemy szybko do porozumienia... — Do porozumienia? w jakiej sprawie? — Nie ufa mi pan — jak widzę — doktorze. Zbyteczne ceremonie. Jesteśmy sami. Drzwi są podwójne, i obite materacami. Możemy rozmawiać swobodnie... — Nie mam nic przeciwko rozmowie, ale chciałbym wiedzieć... — Trochę cierpliwości. — Moi chorzy czekają... — To nie zabierze nam wiele czasu. Wyjaśnię panu wszystko w kilku zdaniach... Siadajmy. Szymon usiadł pierwszy. Doktór zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego z miną coraz wyraźniej zdziwioną: Szymon bez żadnych wstępów i omówień przystąpił do interesu: — Jestem narodowości greckiej. Grecya jak dotychczas jest krajem neutralnym, więc mogę z łatwością otrzymać paszport na wyjazd z Francyi... Mam jednak pewne powody po temu, aby paszport wystawiony był nie na moje nazwisko. Chodzi mi o to, aby mi pan w tym wypadku dopomógł. Doktór podniósł się z krzesła — oburzony. Szymon nalegał: — Tylko bez wielkich gestów, błagam pana. — Chodzi przecież o cenę. Jestem zdecydowany zapłacie sowicie. Ile? Doktór bez słowa wskazał mu ręka drzwi. Ale Szymon nie zrażał się — tak niegrzecznym gestem. — Dwadzieścia tysięcy?... dosyć?... — Czy mam zawołać służbę? — zapytał doktór — i kazać wyrzucić pana za drzwi?... Szymon Diodokis roześmiał się. — Trzydzieści tysięcy?... Czterdzieści?... Pięćdziesiąt!... O!... o! jeszcze więcej!.. No nie będę się targował, bo potrzebuję pana... Więc zgoda, doktorze? Sto tysięcy... Doktór Geradec spoglądał na niego uważnie przez długą chwilę, poczem nagle podszedł ku drzwiom, zaryglował je, usiadł znowu i rzekł krótko: Możemy pogadać. — Doskonale. Przyzwoici ludzie zawsze dojdą do porozumienia. Ale przedewszystkiem pytam: na sto tysięcy zgoda?... — Nie wiem... — odparł lekarz — to zależy od sytuacyi. Sto tysięcy — to jest podstawa do dyskusyi. Szymon zawahał się przez sekundę. Ten doktór zdawał się mieć za duży apetyt. Nie protestował wszakże, a doktór Geradec zapytał: — Jak brzmi pańskie, prawdziwe nazwisko? — Nie mogę tego panu powiedzieć. Wspomniałem już, że są pewne powody... — A zatem dwieście tysięcy... — Co?!... Szymon aż poskoczył na krześle. — No wie pan... — pańskie wymagania nie są wcale zbyt skromne!... Taka sumka!... Geradec odparł spokojnie. — Któż pana zmusza, aby pan się zgodził?... ubijamy interes. Wolno się panu cofnąć... — Ale co panu zależy na mojem istotnem nazwisku, skoro ma mi pan dostarczyć fałszywego paszportu. — Oczywiście, że mi zależy. Więcej ryzykuję, dopomagając do ucieczki — bo to jest ucieczka — szpiegowi, aniżeli porządnemu człowiekowi... — Nie jestem szpiegiem... — Skądże mogę coś o tem wiedzieć!... Potrzebuje pan na gwałt fałszywego paszportu, za otrzymanie go gotów pan jest zapłacić sto tysięcy... I chce pan uchodzić za porządnego człowieka... A postępuje pan jak włamywacz albo morderca?... Szymon otarł sobie chustką krople potu z czoła. Widocznie doszedł do przekonania, iż doktór Geradec jest graczem nielada i że może lepiej byłoby nie zwracać się wcale do niego. Ale ostatecznie — umowa jest warunkową... Zawsze można ją zerwać... — O! o!... — silił się na swobodny uśmiech — jakich to wyrazów pan używa... — Mówię ot tak!... przykładowo — rzekł doktór — nie wyrażam żadnych przypuszczeń... Precyzuję tylko sytuacyę i usprawiedliwiam wysokość moich żądań... — Ma pan zupełną słuszność. — A zatem powtarzam pańskie zapytanie: zgoda?... — Zgoda!... tylko jedna mała uwaga! mógłby pan nieco oględniej traktować przyjaciela pani Mosgranem. — A skądże pan wie, jak ja ją traktowałem? Czy ma pan w tym kierunku jakie informacye? — Pani Mosgranem wyznała mi sama, że pan od niej nic nie wziął... Lekarz uśmiechnął się dziwnie i szepnął: — No tak, nie wziąłem od niej pieniędzy, ale ona mi i tak dużo dała... Pani Mosgranem — to jedna z tych pięknych kobiet, których względy ocenia się na wagę złota... Zapanowała chwila kłopotliwego milczenia. Wreszcie lekarz podjął: — Może moja niedyskrecya sprawiła panu przykrość? Może i pan pozostawał w czulszych stosunkach z panią Mosgranem... W takim razie — proszę mi wybaczyć... chociaż to wszystko niema już obecnie żadnego znaczenia — wobec tego, co się stało... Westchnął smutnie: — Biedna pani Mosgranem. — Dlaczego pan tak ubolewa nad nią?... — Jak to, nie wie pan, co się stało? — Nie mam pojęcia. — Nie wie pan nic o tym strasznym dramacie?!... — Nie miałem od niej listu — od czasu jej wyjazdu. — A ja dostałem od niej list wczoraj... Zdziwiony byłem niesłychanie tem, że powróciła do Francji... — Pani Mosgranem we Francyi!... — Ależ tak... i naznaczyła mi spotkanie na dzisiejszy poranek... — dziwne spotkanie... — Gdzie? — zapytał Szymon z widocznym niepokojem. — Nigdyby pan nie zgadł!... — Zatem — gdzie?! — Na barce — na Sekwanie!... — O!... — Na barce zwanej „Nonchalante” — na wybrzeżu Passy — koło budy Berthou. — Czy podobna? — wybąknął Szymon. — To czysta prawda. A wie pan — jak list był podpisany!.. Grzegorz. — Grzegorz? męskie imię?... — Istotnie imię męskie... W tym liście donosiła mi, że pędzi życie pełne niebezpieczeństw, że nie dowierza człowiekowi, z którym los splątał jej istnienie i że chciałaby poprosić mię o radę... — I... i... pan poszedł? — Naturalnie. — Kiedy? — Dzisiaj rano. Byłem tam wtedy, gdy pan do kliniki mojej telefonował. Na nieszczęście... — Na nieszczęście? — Przybyłem za późno. — Za późno? — Grzegorz, a raczej pani Mosgranem nie żyła już... — Nie żyje?!... — Uduszono ją. — To okropne — rzekł Szymon, który znowu nie mógł schwytać tchu — a o nim nie wie pan nic więcej? — O kim? — O tym człowieku, o którym wspomniała. — Któremu nie dowierzała? — Tak. — Owszem, wiem. Napisała mi jego nazwisko. Jest to Grek niejaki Szymon Diodokis... podała mi jego rysopis... o! zaraz... mam tutaj ten list... Wyjął z portfelu list i zaczął czytać półgłosem: „Starszy mężczyzna... przygarbiony... ma chustkę w kraty na szyi... nosi żółte okulary”... Doktór Geradec przerwał odczytywanie listu i spojrzał na Szymona ze zdumieniem. Obaj spoglądali na siebie przez chwilę — bez słowa. Potem doktór powtórzył machinalnie: — Starszy mężczyzna... przygarbiony... ma chustkę w kraty na szyi... nosi żółte okulary... Przerywał po każdem zdaniu, jakby stwierdzając istnienie oskarżającego szczegółu. Wreszcie zawołał: — To pan nim jesteś!... Pan się nazywasz Szymon Diodokis... Tamten nie protestował. Okoliczności tak się złożyły, że kłamstwo nie zdałoby się na nic. Doktór Geradec rzekł: — Oto jak się ma rzecz cała!... Sytuacya inaczej się przedstawia, aniżeli pan usiłował wmówić we mnie... Nie chodzi tutaj o jakąś bagatelkę, ale o sprawę poważną, niebezpieczną... — To znaczy? — To znaczy, że cena musi być inna... — Zatem — ile?! — Milion. — O! nie!... nie... nigdy!... — wykrzyknął gwałtownie Szymon — a zresztą ja nie jestem winien śmierci pani Mosgranem... Ja sam o mało nie padłem ofiarą tego człowieka, który ja udusił... To był czarny... Senegalczyk... niejaki Ya-Bon... On potem i mnie dopędził i chwycił za gardło... Doktór chwycił Szymona za rękę: — Proszę powtórzyć to imię. Powiedziałeś pan: Ya-Bon?... — Tak... Ya-Bon... — Senegalczyk... inwalida jednoręki... — I pan stoczył walkę z tym Ya-Bonem? — Tak. — I zabił go pan? — Broniłem własnego życia. — Niech i tak będzie. Ale zabił go pan? — To jest... właściwie... Doktór uśmiechnął się. — Proszę sobie wyobrazić, co to za dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Gdy opuściłem barkę, natknąłem się na gromadkę żołnierzy-inwalidów, którzy mnie zaczepili... Oni właśnie szukali owego Ya-Bona i swojego kapitana, niejakiego kapitana Belvala i jakiegoś przyjaciela tego kapitana i jeszcze pewnej damy, w domu której mieszkali... Te cztery osoby zniknęły, a oni obwiniali o to zniknięcie osobnika nazwiskiem... Zaraz, jak się on to nazywa... No!... no!... to dziwne!... Szymon Diodokis — takie nazwisko mi powiedzieli... Przyzna pan sam, że to bądź co bądź niezwykłe... Wobec takich faktów — to.... Po krótkiej pauzie doktor wycedził dobitnie. — Dwa miliony... Szymon doznawał uczucia myszy w pazurach kota. — Panie doktorze — to szantaż... — Może pan to i tak nazwać... Nie poszukiwałem pana, sam pan zgłosił się do mnie... Z powodu pewnych nieporozumień z sądami krajowymi — praktyka moja lekarska mocno ucierpiała... Pragnę więc skorzystać ze szczęśliwego przypadku, który dopomoże mi do podreparowania mojej sytuacyi finansowej... — A jeżeli ja się nie zgodzę na pańskie żądanie?... — W takim razie zatelefonuję do prefektury policyi, a wątpię, by to panu w obecnej chwili dogadzało... I doktór ujął ręką słuchawkę telefonu. Szymon zrozumiał, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak poddać się... — Więc dobrze — oświadczył — Znamy się nawzajem, możemy dojść do porozumienia.., — Na wyżej wymienionej podstawie? — Tak jest. — Dwa miliony? — Zgoda, Niech mi pan teraz przedstawi swój plan... — Poco? Wiem dobrze co i jak mam robić — bez pańskiej pomocy i porady. Główna rzecz, aby pan mógł uciec... A ja panu zapewnię możność ucieczki. — Jakież gwarancye? — Połowę zapłaci mi pan odrazu — połowę potem... Pozostaje kwestya paszportu... Jakie nazwisko chce pan tam mieć wypisane? — Wszystko mi jedno. Doktór wziął z biurka arkusz papieru, aby sporządzić rysopis... Spoglądając ciągle na swego klienta szeptał: — Włosy siwe... twarz ogolona... żółte okulary... Nagle zapytał: — A mnie kto zaręczy za solidność wypłaty?... Ja nie chcę żadnych czeków... tylko banknotów... autentycznych banknotów.. — Otrzyma je pan. — A gdzie one są. — W niezawodnej kryjówce... — Może pan zechce wyraźniej określić. — Owszem. I tak pan nie znajdzie. — Zatem?... — To Grzegorz czuwał nad temi pieniędzmi. — Cztery miliony w banknotach... tam na barce... pójdziemy razem, wypłacę panu pierwszy milion. Doktór grzmotnął pięścią w stół: — Co? co pan powiedział?! — Mówię, że cztery miliony są ukryte na barce. — Ja nie przyjmę tych pieniędzy — do wypłaty. — Dlaczego? czy pan zwaryował? — Ponieważ trudno, aby mi kto płacił pieniędzmi, które i tak do mnie należą... — Jakto?! — Te cztery miliony są moją własnością, nie może mi ich pan zatem ofiarować jako zapłaty. Szymon wzruszył ramionami. — Pan majaczysz doktorze!... Ażeby te pieniądze należały do pana — musiałbyś je wprzód mieć w ręku. — Słuszna uwaga. — A pan je ma? — Mam. — Niech pan się wytłomaczy jaśniej!... natychmiast!... — wrzasnął Szymon wyprowadzony z równowagi. — Zaraz panu wyjaśnię wszystko... Ową niezawodną kryjówkę stanowiły cztery tomy starego „Przewodnika po Paryżu i okolicy”... W każdym tomie był milion... — Kłamiesz pan!... — Leżały na stoliczku rzucone na pozór niedbale... — No i?... no i?... — A teraz są tutaj. — Gdzie?! — Tutaj — w tem biurku... Zatem jako prawy i rzeczywisty właściciel tych pieniędzy — nie mogę przyjąć... — Złodziej!... nikczemny złodziej!... wrzasnął Szymon z zaciśniętemi pięściami — tak!... jesteś pan złodziejem!... bandytą!... Doktór Geradec uśmiechnął się i rzekł spokojnie: — Jakie przykre słowa i jak niesprawiedliwe... Czy mam panu przypomnieć, że pani Mosgranem darzyła mnie swemi łaskami. Pewnego dnia, a raczej, pewnego ranka rzekła do mnie w chwili ekstazy: „Mój przyjacielu, gdy umrę — miała smutne przeczucia — wszystko co pozostanie w mojem mieszkaniu, przeznaczam dla ciebie”. Łódź „Nonchalante”, to było jej mieszkanie w chwili śmierci, czyż mogę sprzeciwiać się jej ostatniej woli?... Stary Szymon nie słuchał nawet. Myśl piekielna: rozwijała się w jego mózgu. A doktór rzekł: — Tracimy cenny czas, drogi panie, a czas to pieniądz... Niech się pan zatem decyduje!.. Bawił się niedbale kartką papieru, na której zanotował wskazówki niezbędne dla paszportu. Szymon postąpił ku niemu kilka kroków. — Proszę mi pokazać ten arkusz... Chcę zobaczyć jak ma wyglądać ten mój paszport... i pod jakiem nazwiskiem... Wydarł niemal lekarzowi papier z ręki, przebiegł szybko oczyma i nagle odskoczył w tył. — Jakie nazwisko tam pan umieściłeś?! Jakie nazwisko!... i jakiem prawem pan mnie tak nazwał?! dlaczego?!... dlaczego?!... — Ależ pan powiedział, że mogę wybrać nazwisko, jakie mi się tylko żywnie podoba... — Tylko dlaczego wybrał pan właśnie to nazwisko?!... — Czy ja wiem dlaczego... Ot! tak sobie... Nie mogłem napisać Szymon Diodokis, bo pan się tak nie nazywa, ani Armand Belval, bo to także nie pańskie nazwisko... Więc umieściłem to nazwisko... — Ale dlaczego właśnie to?!... — Bo to jest pańskie prawdziwe nazwisko!... Stary zadrżał... Szepnął: — Jeden tylko człowiek... jeden jedyny.... byłby zdolny odgadnąć... Długa chwila ciszy. Potem doktór zaśmiał się: — Istotnie mnie się także zdaje, że tylko jeden człowiek byłby zdolny... Przypuśćmy, że to ja jestem tym jedynym człowiekiem... — Jeden tylko człowiek... — ciągnął dalej Szymon, któremu znowu zaczynało brakować oddechu — mógłby odnaleźć miliony w przeciągu kilkunastu sekund... Doktór nie odpowiadał, uśmiechał się tylko. A Szymon wahał się... widocznie lękał się wypowiedzieć nazwisko, które cisnęło mu się na usta. Wkońcu wyjąkał z nieopisanym przestrachem: — Arseniusz Lupin... Arseniusz Lupin... — Powiedziałeś! — wykrzyknął doktór prostując się. Doktór wyrzucił monokl z oka. Polem wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełko, posmarował sobie twarz waseliną, a następnie zmył sobie policzki gorąca wodą. — Potem spojrzał w twarz Szymonowi, który cofnął się przerażony: — Arseniusz Lupin... Arseniusz Lupin... Jestem zgubiony!... — A cóż ty sobie wyobrażałeś, stary głupcze!... że ja ci się pozwolę zamknąć w twojej klatce zaczadzonej gazem!... Arseniusz Lupin rozkoszował się formalnie wrażeniem, jakie to niespodziane odkrycie czyniło na Szymonie. — Śmiałem się w duchu, obserwując jak twój niby chytry a w istocie idyotyczny pomysł rodzi się w twojej mózgownicy... I śmiałem się jeszcze lepiej, przymocowując w atelier moją lampkę elektryczną, aby ten poczciwy Patrycyusz miał złudzenie, że ja tam jestem... No i w najlepszej wierze uwięził... moją lampkę elektryczną!... A w dziesięć minut potem ty wracasz i słyszysz pukanie do drzwi i okien. Tylko nie wpadło ci na myśl, że ja zamiast rzucać się jak ryba w sieci w zastawionej na mnie pułapce, znajduję się w sąsiednim pokoju. Mistrzowskie pociągniecie — co?! Opanowałem do tego stopnia sytuacyę, że nawet za zbyteczne uznałem śledzenie dalszych twych kroków... Było to pewne — jak dwa razy dwa — cztery, że udasz się do twego przyjaciela Amadeusza Vacherota. No i tak się stało... Lupin przerwał na chwilę, zaczerpnął oddechu i ciągnął dalej: — Muszę ci powiedzieć, żeś mi nawet dopomógł swoją nieostrożnością... Wpadam do loży Vacherota... Pusta... Co robić? Jak odnaleźć ślady czcigodnego pana Szymona?... Na szczęście Opatrzność czuwała nademną. Widzę na kawałku papieru świeżo zanotowany numer telefonu. Łączę się natychmiast i pytam: „Proszę pana, to ja telefonowałem przed chwilą, ale chodzi mi o pański bliższy adres”. Oczywiście dają mi ten adres: „Doktór Geradec, bulwar Montmorency”. Natychmiast zoryentowałem się w sytuacyi. Doktór Geradec? Doskonale! Szymon podda się naprzód zabiegowi, który mu zreperuje gardziołko... Następnie zaś zajmie się kwestyą fałszywego paszportu, wszak doktór Geradec jest specyalistą od fałszywych paszportów. — Oho!... pan Szymon chciałby uciec?!... Nie pozwolimy na to!... udałem się więc zaraz tutaj, nie zajmując się tym biedakiem Vacherotem, któregoś gdzieś w kącie zamordował, aby się pozbyć niepotrzebnego świadka. Porozumiałem się szybko z doktorem, który zgodził się, abym go zastąpił na dzisiejsze popołudnie. Ponieważ pańska wizyta była zaanonsowana dopiero na 10-tą rano, miałem jeszcze dwie godziny czasu przed sobą. Powróciłem więc na barkę i zabrałem miliony. I oto jestem!... Lupin spojrzał Szymonowi prosto w twarz i rzekł: — Cóż? czyś gotów? Szymon zadrżał: — Czyś gotów — do wielkiej podroży?... Paszport twój — w porządku... Paryż — Piekło!... — Pociąg pospieszny—sleeping z trumną!... W drogę! Szymon opanował się nieco i wyszeptał: — A Patrycyusz? — Patrycyusz? — powtórzył Lupin. — Tak? Co z nim się stanie? — Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? — Ofiaruję jego życie wzamian za moje. Lupin zrobił zdziwioną minę: — Więc jego życie jest zagrożone twojem zdaniem? — Tak jest i dlatego proponuję wymianę: jego życie za moje życie!... Lupin skrzyżował ręce na piersi i rzekł markując oburzenie: — No, wiesz pan, panie Szymonie — nie wyobrażałem sobie, abyś tak kiepskie miał o mnie mniemanie? Więc sądzisz, że jabym był zdolny opuścić mego przyjaciela Patrycyusza, gdyby on się istotnie znajdował w niebezpieczeństwie!... Szymonie, dziecinniejesz stanowczo... Już najwyższy czas, abyś się udał w drogę do lepszego świata!... Lupin otworzył drzwi sąsiedniego pokoju i zawołał: — Jakże się pan czuje, panie kapitanie! Proszę niech pan wejdzie, stary Szymon chciałby się z panem zobaczyć!... Zwracając się do starca — rzekł: — Oto twój syn — zbrodniczy ojcze!...